


Kidnapped

by DeckofDragons



Series: Megalomania [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Digestion, Drugged Sex, Fatal Vore, Fucked Up Shit, Graphic Vore, Gross Porn, Hate Sex, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Oral Vore, Rape, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Size Kink, Stretch is super fucked up in this, Various types of gross stuff, Vore, cum kink, graphic digestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Stretch doesn't like how close Razz is to Blueberry and decides to do something about it.Or, Stretch decides to kidnap, rape, and then kill Razz in the worst way possible.(First chapter is just gross porn, no vore, if you want that.)





	1. Drugged

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as just an experiment in writing vore and writing from the POV of someone dying slowly, but then I got carried away with almost every aspect of it. It was supposed to be a long one shot, but it was too long so I had to split it into three parts to making editing it less of a nightmare. I almost even decided against posting it because of how weird and fucked up it is. But I had too much fun writing it to do that.
> 
> I chose Razz to be my victim because I love him and therefore he must suffer. And I chose Stretch to be my antagonist because I read Replacements and as a result fell in love with the idea of Swap Paps secretly being a horrible piece of shit.

Razz woke up slowly, recognizing the groggy feel of waking from a drugged sleep. He struggled and forced himself to pull his mind out of the last vestiges of slumber.

He sat up with a growl, looking around for something to attack. He was in dog crate, making standing up impossible. Through the metal grate on the front he could see that he was in… Blueberry’s room? Yes, it was definitely Blueberry’s room, he recognized the blue of the door, carpet, and walls. From the view, he could tell that he was at the foot of the bed, on the floor. But _why_ was he in cage in Blueberry’s room? And _why_ was he naked?

He grabbed onto the grate with one hand, giving it a wriggle. He wasn’t the least bit surprised to find that it was locked. So, with another annoyed and angry growl he gathered his magic to summon a wave of bone constructs to obliterate the door. But he got a painful shock instead as his magic was prevented from manifesting.

He recognized the shock of a magic blocker even if he couldn’t see one through the grate. But since when did Blueberry’s world have magic blockers? And why was one in Blueberry’s room?

Just as he was preparing to start screaming bloody murder until someone came in to offer an explanation, the door swung open. Stretch strode in, his hands buried in the pockets of his stupid orange hoodie.

Despite his surroundings, Razz was surprised that it was Stretch who had apparently kidnapped him. Even if they’d never gotten along and had exchanged many a barbed comment, Stretch had never struck him as the kind of person who’d do something like this. But at least it wasn’t Blueberry, Razz didn’t think he’d have been able to take such a betrayal from one of the few people he thought of as a friend.

“Oh, hello Razz, how’s it going?” Stretch said as if they’d just run into each other by chance. He pushed the door closed behind him with his foot.

“I’m going to _fucking_ kill you if you don’t let me out _this_ instant.” Razz snarled, gripping the metal grate and rattling it.

“And how exactly are ya gonna do that, huh? Ya seemed to be a bit locked up at the moment.”

Razz growled. “Release me, _right_ now and maybe I’ll be merciful.” His voice was cold and demanding, the same tone he used to strike fear into those weaker than him.

It didn’t work on Stretch. “Nah, I don’t think I will,” he said. “Ya see, you’ve been spending too much time with my bro, it’s past time I put a stop to that.”

“You’re pathetic.” Razz wasn’t going to stop hanging out with Blueberry just because Stretch threatened him. In fact, when Blueberry found out about this he’d undoubtedly disown Stretch or at least be _very_ displeased with him. Either way he’d be siding with Razz.

Stretch grinned, taking a few strides closer to crouch down beside the cage. Razz tensed, ready to pounce the _moment_ the door was unlocked.

“Wow, ya still think you’re fierce even when I have you at my mercy,” Stretch said with a chuckle.

“Go fuck yourself,” Razz growled. He could fight without his magic even if Stretch was at least twice his size.

“Maybe one day, but not right now.” Stretch leaned forward to unlock Razz’s cage.

Razz pounced almost the exact instant the door swung open. Stretch was more than ready for him though. He grabbed onto Razz’s wrist, twisting it almost painfully and pushing down on Razz.

Razz snarled, fighting against Stretch’s superior weight and size. But it was useless as with an all too short a scuffle Stretch had him pressed to the floor face down, basically sitting on him with his hands behind his back. He didn’t give up though, squirming and thrashing even as Stretch started struggling to tie his hands together.

“Fuck, I probably should’ve tied ya up before ya woke up,” Stretch said with an annoyed growl of his own. “But this’ll just have to do.”

“You fucking piece of shit,” Razz shouted as loud as he could. His cheek rubbed against the carpet as he tried in vain to get out from underneath Stretch. How _dare_ Stretch do this to him? Razz was going to break every single bone in his body for this. “I’m going to fucking _kill_ you.”

Stretch ignored him as he tightened the knot around Razz’s wrists hard enough to hurt. Razz growled furiously as he tried to rip his hands apart and break the rope. All he got for his troubles was the rope digging even more painfully into his bones. If he had to worry about blood circulation, this would no doubt be cutting it off.

“There we go, that should do.” Stretch’s voice was filled with satisfaction.

“Fuck you!” Razz screamed at the indignity of the situation.

Stretch chuckled. “Yeah, we’re getting to that.”

Razz froze as the implication of Stretch’s words settled in. Was Stretch really about to… _rape_ him? Surely this was some kind of sick joke to intimidate him into not spending so much time with Blueberry, right? Even if Stretch was a horrible asshole he still came from a friendly world, so this couldn’t be real.

“Ah, I can see ya finally figured out what’s going on here,” Stretch said. “And yeah, you should be afraid because it’s not a joke.”

“I’m not afraid of you, you fucking asshole.”

Stretch’s only reply was another chuckle as his weight finally lifted off Razz. He instantly tried to take advantage of his newfound ‘freedom’. But alas, all he really managed was to flop over onto his side since pushing himself up was an impossibility with his hands tied behind his back.

But at least he could now see what Stretch was doing. Which was pulling two small bottles of liquid out of his hoodie pocket, one pink, the other blue. He placed them both on the bedside table. Then he pulled out a small pipet and sucked up some of the pink liquid.

“I’ve been experimenting with these drugs for a while now.” Stretch turned to face Razz once more, holding the pipet with the pink drug in a way that suggested he was probably about to use it on Razz. “Let’s see if they work, huh?”

“Don’t you dare,” Razz growled, kicking his legs to scooch away as fast as he could. Which unfortunately, was nowhere fast enough to get away.

Stretch bent over and grabbed his ankle, dragging him closer once more. “I think I finally like the look on your face,” he said. “Now I need your soul.”

“Fuck no, asshole.” Razz struggled and kicked at Stretch but, without his magic, he was no match for Stretch.

Stretch kneeled on the floor beside him, keeping him there by almost sitting on one his legs. Razz couldn’t do a single thing as Stretch reached into his ribcage and wrapped his hand around his soul. His hand was cold, sending shivers through Razz’s body. Stretch squeezed it slightly as he pulled it out, revealing its purple glow as he drew it closer.

“This should force you to summon a cunt for me.” Stretch brandished the pipet with the pink liquid in it.

“ _Don’t_.” Razz struggled and growled, trying to rip his soul out of Stretch’s grasp. But it was futile as Stretch squeezed the pipet over his soul, letting a few drops fall. They landed on his soul, sinking into it. His body and mind were suddenly suffused with lust and arousal. He groaned as his pussy manifested in his pelvis, already more than a little wet and aching with its need to be fucked.

“Wow, that worked fast.” Stretch grinned.

“I’m going to _fucking_ kill you.”

“I’d like to see ya try.” Stretch chuckled. “But let’s add a few more drops, huh? Just to make sure, ya know.” He squeezed the rest of the drug in the pipet over Razz’s soul.

Razz moaned, suddenly filled with the overwhelming _need_ for something to fuck him. He groaned as he tried in vain to rub his pussy against _anything_ that would provide some form of stimulation.

Stretch stood up, grabbing Razz’s tied wrists to pull him up too and place him in a sitting position on the bed. He then fumbled with his pants and summoned his cock, bright orange and already fully erect.

Razz whimpered, eyes locking onto it. It was huge and he _needed_ it inside of him _right_ now. No, he shook his hand, clenching his eyes shut. That was the drug talking. He wanted no part of this.

“Ya want it?” Stretch asked with a chuckle.

Yes, Razz wanted it, no, needed it. His pussy _hurt_ with how much he needed it. If Stretch didn’t start fucking him right now, Razz was going to jump him.

“Go… fuck yourself,” he forced himself to say though clenched teeth. He wasn’t going to give in just because of some stupid drug, no matter how strong it was.

“Nah, I think I’ll fuck you instead,” Stretch replied. “But the fact that you’re still resisting is impressive. I’m not really surprised though, you are you after all. You’re probably the most stubborn motherfucker in the entire multiverse.”

Under almost any other circumstances Razz would’ve preened from such a compliment even if had come from Stretch. Now though he just wanted Stretch to hurry up and fuck him. No, he wanted to break every single bone in Stretch’s body.

But he didn’t say anything as Stretch grabbed his wrists again. This time using them to forcibly position Razz on the bed so that his pelvis was lifted up in the air and his face was pressed into bed.

Razz whined, grinding his teeth together as he felt Stretch place his hands on his hips. His firm grip promised that any attempt to escape would be futile and possibly painful. Why did it have to be so _hot_ in here? It made it hard to think straight.

“Ya want it?” Stretch asked again.

Razz turned his head enough to see that Stretch was lining his dick up with his dripping entrance. He almost whined at the sight, the drug making it seem like that was a good thing. But he didn’t dare open his mouth in case his artificial need for sex made him say something he shouldn’t.

“I’ll take your silence as a ‘yes’ then,” Stretch said.

It took all of Razz’s willpower to hold back a needy moan as he felt the head of Stretch’s cock brush the lips of his pussy. He simultaneously wanted to jerk away in disgusted horror and press back into it for more. His body settled for remaining rigidly stiff.

Stretch thrust into Razz, hilting himself all at once. Razz screamed in a mix of surprised ecstasy and pain as that alone was enough to bring him to climax. His pussy clamped down around the intruding cock, making it feel even bigger inside him. And it had already been too big to begin with.

“Ha, not so high and mighty now, are ya?” Stretch’s voice seemed to come from far away and Razz couldn’t quite figure out what the words meant.

He moaned wordlessly, drool leaking out of his mouth and soaking into the blanket beneath his face. He rocked back, _needing_ Stretch to start moving.

“Part of me wishes your bro could see ya like this. He wouldn’t think so highly of ya then. But he’d fucking destroy me. So, I’ll just have to settle for enjoying your debasement all by myself.” Thankfully, he didn’t feel the need to say anything else before finally starting to thrust properly.

He pounded into Razz, hard and fast, making his entire body rock forward. His dick was far bigger and thicker than anything Razz had ever experienced before. His pussy seemed to hug and stretch around it each time it filled him. It would’ve been painful if he didn’t need it so much.

Razz instinctively tried to move his hands to grab onto something to ground himself a little, but couldn’t. He moaned loudly, almost screaming again as a few more thrusts brought him to another orgasm. It was almost painful in its intensity, Stretch continuing to pound relentlessly into his tightening magic only making it worse.

“Oh gosh, you’re so _tight_ ,” Stretch moaned.

“Ah… uh…” Razz moaned, unable to form proper words. His face was wet with tears now too, though he wasn’t sure if they were tears of pain, pleasure, or perhaps both.

“And loud too.” Stretch chuckled. He was gripping Razz’s spine now, holding up his pelvis as Razz no longer had the strength to do so. This unfortunately, caused his thrusting cock to enter Razz at a different angle. One that pressed against a sensitive spot inside him that made him drool, cry, and moan even more.

“Ugh…” Razz could already feel another orgasm starting to build. He _needed_ it. Choking on a sob, he pressed his face into the bed beneath him, vaguely aware of how wet with his tears and drool it was. Stretch’s cock inside him hurt each time it forced its way in. At the same time though, it felt good and he _needed_ it.

He made a sound somewhere between a pleasurable moan and cry of distress as orgasm rolled through him once more. The walls of his pussy fluttering and clamping around Stretch again. Seemingly in response Stretch moaned loudly, burying himself all the way inside.

Razz moaned, his tongue lolling out at the flood of warmth against the walls of his magic. It felt _good_ and seemed to ease the terrible ache in his pussy some. He needed more.

“Ha, like it when I come inside you, huh?” Stretch said with a chuckle. His voice still sounded like it came from far away and rang oddly in Razz’s ‘ears’. Though they registered a little better to him this time.

But he couldn’t reply with anything other than unintelligible panting noises as he clenched his pussy around Stretch’s cock. Even though it was still rock hard inside him, Stretch had paused in his thrusting to taunt him. But Razz needed him to start moving and come inside him again.

“Want more, huh?” Stretch taunted. “Why don’t ya ask for it then?” He rocked his hips against Razz despite already being deep inside as he could get.

Razz couldn’t remember how to form real words so he made nonsense sounds instead. He was either trying to beg for more or beg for it to stop, he couldn’t tell which it was or which he truly wanted. His inability to speak only brought more tears to his eyes.

“Ah, ya want it so much ya forgot how to speak.” Stretch’s tone implied that he either found that cute or funny.

Razz didn’t care though as he nodded, rocking back weakly against Stretch. If Stretch wasn’t holding him up he’d collapse.

“Gosh, ya look so perfect like this. I wish I could take a picture. But sadly, I can’t risk anyone else finding out what happened to ya once I’m done.”

There was something about Stretch’s tone and words that filled Razz with a vague sense of unease, even though his drug addled mind. But before he could even begin to try to put the pieces together, Stretch _finally_ started pounding into him again.

He thrust just as fast and hard as before. Razz groaned at the mix of pain and pleasure, knowing it was going to make him climax again soon. He needed it though and wanted it. No, neither of those things were true, that was the drug. There was nothing he could do about that though. He was powerless to do anything other than lie here as Stretch fucked him to oblivion.

Razz quickly lost count how many times he orgasmed on Stretch’s cock. Each one felt worse than the last and left him feeling even more exhausted and sore. He was grateful for the drug though; else Stretch’s too big dick and fast hard pace would’ve become unbearable very quickly.

Stretch moaned, shuddering as he released deep inside Razz with a far too pleasurable gush of warmth. Razz couldn’t remember how many times Stretch had come inside him by now, but each time had him drooling and moaning in pleasure. The cum inside him was warm and seemed to be exactly what he needed to soothe the ache in his magic.

It was the drug making it feel that way. But as time went on its effects faded a little, enough that Razz could think a tiny bit more clearly and realize the awful fucked up situation he was in. That didn’t stop him from needing or wanting it though. Even as his pussy hurt and felt like it might have been permanently stretched out by the size of Stretch’s dick.

“Ah fuck.” Stretch panted as he started moving again, his pace was much slowed from when he had started, due no doubt to exhaustion. There was a wet squelching sound each time he buried himself inside Razz as his release was forced out around his cock. “I think I could go for one or two more. How ‘bout you? How ya holding up?”

Razz groaned, his pussy spasming and clamping around Stretch as another unwanted painful orgasm rolled through him. They were getting further and further apart as the effects of the drug continued to peter out, that didn’t make them or anything else about this any less awful though.

“God, that feels so good.” Stretch moaned, continuing to thrust and not caring at all about Razz’s discomfort with his size. Why did he have to be so _big_? This whole thing would’ve been slightly less awful if Stretch’s cock was a little bit smaller and better suited to Razz’s small body.

“…Hate… you…” Razz said in a choked whisper, his voice sore and cracked from all the moaning and loud sounds he’d been making. The blanket underneath his face was _soaked_ with his drool and tears, mostly tears. But he didn’t have the energy to care.

Stretch chuckled, adjusting his angle so that his cock pressed into Razz’s inner sensitive spot again each time it filled him. Razz’s moan was weak and broken and sounded almost like a sob of pain. He couldn’t tell if it felt good or hurt like hell.

“I hate you too actually,” Stretch said. “That’s one of the reasons why I’m doing this.”

Razz couldn’t have replied even if he’d wanted to. He was too exhausted to even sob. Not that he would’ve let himself sob in front of Stretch anyway.

Soon Stretch was moaning loudly again, his cock twitching as he came inside Razz’s pussy. Razz orgasmed again too, his magic tightening around Stretch’s dick as if milking it for every last drop of cum.

“Holy shit.” Stretch panted loudly. Razz couldn’t be sure but it felt like his dick had maybe finally softened, or at least was starting to. Meaning this had to be almost over, right? “Sorry pal, but I don’t think I can go again.”

It wasn’t until Stretch pulled out and flopped onto his side next to Razz that Razz realized what his words meant. Even as his hips fell to the bed without Stretch there to hold them up, he was shuddering and crying with relief. It was over. Stretch was finally done.

His pussy was still in his pelvis, burning with pain and felt as if it had been stretched out of shape. Stretch’s cum was warm inside him even as it slowly dripped out to the bed beneath. He couldn’t tell if it was the lingering effects of the drug making it impossible for him to dispel his magic or how much it hurt, or perhaps both.

“Ah fuck, that’s the most fun I’ve had in ages,” Stretch said. He was flushed and panting with exhaustion but also grinning wide with satisfaction. “I wish I could keep ya, even for a few days. But alas, that would be far too risky. Your bro might come looking for ya and I need ya long gone by then.”

Razz blinked in confusion, trying think past his exhaustion and relief that this was finally over to figure out what Stretch was talking about. What he meant by ‘long gone’.

“I’ve even figured out a way to get rid of you that shouldn’t leave any dust or other evidence behind.”

Razz froze as the dots connected. Stretch was going to kill him.


	2. Swallowed

No matter how tired and exhausted Razz was he wasn’t going to just sit there while Stretch murdered him. He groaned, trying to lift himself up, a task made impossible by his hands still being tied behind his back.

“Don’t worry, you’re not gonna die right away.” Stretch chuckled as he pushed himself up off the bed. “In fact, if my theory is correct you should still have at least a few hours left.”

“Fuck you,” Razz mumbled, still trying desperately to at least _move_ his body. But everything hurt so much, the worst of the pain being in his pelvis and still manifested pussy. Making moving his legs seem like an impossible task.

“Nah pal, I’m too tired to go again. After taking care of you I’m gonna take a nap.” Stretch turned to the bedside table, pulling the pipet out of his pocket again. This time he sucked up some of the blue liquid drug before turning back to face Razz. “But depending on how kinky ya are, you might even like this.”

Razz’s answering growl was weak and broken. He couldn’t stop himself from trembling as Stretch reached underneath him to put his hand in his ribcage and pull out his soul once more. How awful was this new drug going to be? Was it going to hurt? And if so, how much?

He clenched his eyes shut as Stretch hovered the pipet over his soul, as if not seeing it would somehow make it not real. But he couldn’t escape the feel of it hitting his soul and instantly being absorbed. It felt kind of cold and filled him with an odd almost seasick like sensation for a few seconds.

His soul was released and rushed back to his ribcage. There was no new pain or discomfort from whatever the drug was. Which was odd. It was supposed to kill him, right? And take a few hours doing so. That’s what Stretch had said anyway, so why was nothing happening.

Confused, Razz blinked open his eyes once more. He was… somewhere different? No, things looked the same but…

“Ya like it?” Stretch’s voice sounded unnaturally loud. Looking up towards him, Razz blinked in exhausted confusion. Why did he and everything else seem bigger now? Or, no, they weren’t bigger, it was Razz who was smaller. The drug had made him shrink.

What was Stretch going to do to him now? Squash him like a bug? Keep him locked up in a glass jar until he died? Or was the drug somehow going to kill him anyway?

Stretch’s hand moved to cup around him and lift him in the air, cutting off his thoughts. He flinched at the pain jolting through his pelvis at every little jostle, but couldn’t do anything about it. He was lifted up until he was on eye level with Stretch. Stretch then used his other hand to break the ropes, now little more than strings, tying his hands together. It wouldn’t have made much of a difference even if Razz were normal sized, he was in too much pain and exhausted to be able to do anything with his hands free.

“Ya figure out what I’m gonna do to ya yet?” Stretch’s breath was hot on Razz’s body.

“No.” Razz shook his head weakly. He tried in vain to push against Stretch’s hand wrapped around him, despite knowing it wasn’t going to accomplish anything.

“You’ll find out soon.” Stretch grinned.

Razz barely managed to hold back a whimper. He didn’t want to find out soon, or ever. “Kill yourself, you fucking asshole.” He tried to make his voice a growl but was too weak and exhausted.

Stretch didn’t reply as he started lifting Razz higher. Was he going to drop Razz so that he’d fall and die? He’d land on the carpet though, which would cushion his fall some, so he probably wouldn’t die on impact. It would hurt though.

Razz closed his eyes, willing away the tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to die, not like this. But he wasn’t going to cry or beg for mercy. And he wasn’t going to scream when Stretch dropped him. He wasn’t going to die like a coward.

Suddenly Stretch let go of him and he was falling, air rushing past him. But the fall was short and he landed on something warm and wet. He opened his eyes to see what it was. It was… Stretch’s tongue? He’d dropped Razz into his open mouth, tongue sticking out to catch him. Why though?

Razz gasped in surprise as Stretch put a finger on the top of his skull to push in deeper in. His body slid easily across the smooth surface of Stretch’s tongue and soon he was all the way in and could feel his feet brushing at the back of what had to be Stretch’s conjured throat.

It wasn’t until Stretch’s mouth snapped close, cutting off the light except for that provided by his orange glowing magic, that everything clicked into place. Stretch was going to eat him! _Was_ eating him. That’s what he’d meant when he’d said there wasn’t going to be anything left, not even dust.

“No.” Razz clawed in vain at the closed teeth as the tongue started pushing his body further back. “Don’t.” He wrapped his arms around the tongue, trying to get any kind of grip to prevent himself from being swallowed. But it was slick and wet with saliva and he was too exhausted to hold on tight.

“Please no,” he begged uselessly as he felt the artificial throat muscles pull at his feet, dragging him further down to engulf his pelvis and forcing him to release his poor hold on the tongue. “ _Please_ _don’t_.”

Stretch swallowed again, pulling the rest of Razz’s body down his throat.

The orange magic was warm, wet, and tight around Razz as it started squeezing him further and further down with his arms trapped above his head. He whimpered and tried to use his hands to grab onto something and claw his way back up, but it was useless. The walls were too slick and smooth to get any kind of a hold on them as they steadily pushed him down.

Eventually he was forced into a slightly bigger space, big enough for him to move around a little, though not much. Just like everything else Stretch’s stomach was made up of bright orange magic, meaning there was nothing to see but bright orange. The walls gurgled and groaned loudly around Razz before rumbling with a loud burp followed by the sound and feel of what could only be Stretch patting his ecto-belly.

Razz whimpered as he tried to push himself back towards the entrance. But it was useless. Even though he could reach it with his hand, everything was too slippery and soft for him to be able to stand to try to pull himself back up. Not to mention even the slightest movement sent waves of pain shooting through his pelvis.

“I hate you,” he screamed as loud as he could. Which with how weak he was, wasn’t very loud. His only response was a loud uncaring gurgle, reminding him of his eventual fate.

“I hate you.” He whimpered, tears of exhaustion and despair leaking from his eyes. He put an arm over his eye sockets to block out the orange glow of the stomach walls as he curled up on himself in despair.

***

Stretch burped as he felt Razz’s weight settle in his newly-formed stomach. Swallowing him had been a bit uncomfortable, but he was he was the perfect size to fill Stretch’s stomach so it was worth it. There was even a slight swell in his ecto-body.

“That ought to take care of you.” He grinned, patting over where his stomach was. Eating Razz was the best possible solution. It erased the need to get rid of his dust as well as prolonging his suffering. He deserved nothing less for trying to corrupt and steal Blueberry.

It really was too bad he couldn’t keep Razz around for longer though. The way he’d felt underneath Stretch had been almost divine, the way he’d whimpered and all the wonderful sounds he’d made. And the way his warm tight cunt had felt around Stretch’s dick had been _amazing_. Keeping him as a sort of living sex doll would’ve been fun. But alas, there was nowhere he could’ve kept him that wouldn’t have eventually been discovered. So, he’d just have to be satisfied with this.

Stretch’s grin widened as he felt Razz move inside him. But was disappointed when it only lasted for a short time. But his weight in there was satisfying enough by itself.

He yawned, patting his stomach again, hoping for a response from Razz. He didn’t get one. Oh well, he’d just take a nap then. He was exhausted from his long sex session with Razz and having a full stomach only made him feel sleepier.

He needed to clean up the mess he’d made of Blueberry’s bed and put the dog crate back in shed. But that could wait until later. Blueberry wasn’t going to be back until tomorrow morning anyway, giving him a little less than twenty-hours to get rid of any evidence of Razz having been here.

Too tired to teleport, even the short distance to his room, he walked, dragging his feet the whole way there. He lay down on the bed, feeling his stomach gurgle as it worked away at digesting Razz. Would he still be alive when Stretch woke from his nap? He hoped so since he quite liked the feel of power this gave him over Razz.

***

Razz woke slowly. He was surrounded by something soft, warm, and… wet? His eyes fluttered open to the sight of nothing but orange. Where was he?

He didn’t have long to ponder the question before a loud gurgle answered it. He snapped awake, remembering with horror what had happened last. Stretch had kidnapped him, raped him, and then _ate_ him. The stomach walls groaned and gurgled again as if confirming that thought.

He didn’t care though as he looked frantically for the stomach’s entrance again. From the way he was positioned in relation to it, he guessed that Stretch had to be lying down. Meaning Razz might be able to crawl through it and back out. He winced at the pain in his pelvis as he moved himself into a position to do so. His pussy was at least gone but that didn’t help his pelvic bones any.

He reached out with his hands, trying to force open the opening to Stretch’s stomach. It remained stubbornly closed though, his hands doing nothing more than sliding around it, unable to even get any kind of grip on it.

After a while, he switched to clawing at the stomach walls instead. Again, it was useless. His fingertips were sharpened but the walls were too thick and sturdy for him to penetrate.

“Let me out,” he screamed. Was it even possible for Stretch to hear him in here? Probably not.

The stomach walls groaned and gurgled around him some more, making him feel claustrophobic. He was going to be digested. He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep for but he could already feel what he knew had to be the effects of it. Unable to absorb him directly, Stretch’s stomach was instead absorbing his magic, draining it from his body. Eventually it would run out and he’d dust. His dust would then undoubtedly be absorbed too. And once Stretch used all the magic he’d gained from Razz, there’d be nothing left of him. No one would even know what had become of him.

Razz _couldn’t_ die like that. He was supposed to die in battle, bested by a superior opponent. _Not_ digested like a piece of food by the asshole who’d… raped him. No one but Stretch would ever know about that either.

With increased desperation, he started punching and kicking as hard as he could, ignoring the shooting pain in his pelvis from every move. The stomach walls gurgled and groaned louder than ever around him. Maybe if he struggled hard enough he could get Stretch to throw up. What he’d do afterward he had no idea but his first step had to be getting out of here.

***

Stretch woke to the feel of Razz’s struggling inside him. He grinned, putting a hand underneath his hoodie and over his stomach. He could feel Razz moving even underneath his hand, struggling against his fate. He was going to die and they both knew it. There was nothing he could do about it either. He was completely at Stretch’s mercy.

That thought went straight to Stretch’s pelvis. Where despite his earlier sexual exhaustion, his magic was gathering. Razz’s powerlessness was a bigger turn on than he would’ve expected. How long was he going to last in there? Completely and totally helpless to stop his slow death. How long was he going to flail around and struggle? Would he eventually give up and accept his fate? Or stay fighting until the end?

Stretch moaned softly as he let his magic from into a cock. Keeping one hand over his stomach, he moved the other down to stroke himself. Was Razz screaming and begging to let out? Was he crying like he had when Stretch had been raping him earlier? Was he begging for mercy? Did he think that there was even a small chance that he’d get out of there?

Stretch grinned at those thoughts, squeezing his cock slightly, remembering how warm and tight Razz’s cunt had been around it. And all the sounds it had got him to make, especially each time Stretch had come inside him.

“Ah fuck,” Stretch groaned, moving his hand a little faster. He was probably going to be masturbating to thoughts of Razz for a long time. “Part of me is gonna miss ya when your gone buddy,” he said to his stomach despite how unlikely it was that Razz could hear him. “But it’s for the best.”

He climaxed a short time later, once more thinking about how powerless Razz was inside him. Stretch was going to digest him and there was nothing he could do to change that.

Once done he dispelled his magic, going limp on the bed once more. According to his bedside clock, he’d been napping for almost four hours. He undoubtedly would’ve slept for longer if Razz hadn’t woken him up.

He could still feel Razz moving inside him, though his struggles were starting to weaken. His stomach was groaning and gurgling in seeming protest even though it didn’t hurt. He rubbed it slightly, easing it a little.

After a long while of Razz’s struggles getting weaker and weaker, they eventually stopped all together. Was Razz giving up and accepting his fate? Or was he simply too exhausted to continue struggling right now? Maybe even passing out. Stretch wasn’t sure which would be more satisfying, but both were good.

***

Razz jolted awake again sometime later to liquid falling down on top of him. From the way it was falling, Stretch had to be chugging it. Even with his surrounding and it mixed with Stretch’s saliva, Razz recognized the look and smell of beer. Probably cheap beer too.

He growled in frustration and anger. How dare Stretch drink beer while Razz was in here?

“Fuck you,” he screamed, kicking out against the stomach’s walls as hard as he could. Which unfortunately, wasn’t that hard, he was too exhausted and his pelvis still hurt like hell. “Fucking asshole.”

His only response was a loud gurgle followed by a rumbling burp. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as more beer started raining down on him again. How could this have happened to him?

He slid around, looking for a position where he at least wouldn’t be getting rained on by whatever else Stretch chose to drink, or god forbid eat. It was useless though, there wasn’t enough space. The best he could do was position himself so that it at least wasn’t falling on his head anymore.

“I hate you,” he whispered in response to the stomach walls gurgling around him as he settled down. He was growing to despise that sound and the colour orange.

There was now a growing puddle of beer in Stretch’s stomach that Razz was basically lying in. It was gross and demeaning. How could Stretch treat him like he was nothing more food? Heck, how could Stretch do any of this to him? Raping him over and over again before subjecting him to this slow, awful, degrading death.

He whimpered, curling up on himself and fighting the need to break down into sobs. “I just want to go home. Please, I don’t want to die here, please.”

As always, he got no response. Stretch probably couldn’t even hear him and no doubt wouldn’t have listened if he could. The walls gurgled again before rumbling with another loud belch that made Razz cry even harder.

***

Stretch opened his third bottle of beer. He couldn’t hold back a grin as he started chugging that one down too. Razz had settled down inside him once more after that initial burst of movement when Stretch had started drinking. How upset was he about this new turn of events? Had he given up? He certainly wasn’t struggling even though he had to be awake.

He finished the beer and tossed the empty bottle to the side. He’d clean up later. He’d just gotten down cleaning up Blueberry’s room so he deserved a nice break to drink some beer and eat some pizza.

As if summoned by the thought the doorbell rang, the pizza delivery guy was here. He stood up and made his way over, wondering if Razz could tell that he was moving. He paid and took his pizza before moving back the couch and flopping down on it. The TV was on, playing one of Blueberry’s favourite shows. Had Razz liked his world’s version of this show as much as Blueberry did this one?

“You’re probably not gonna like this.” He grinned, patting his stomach before he stared to eat. He didn’t really need to eat, Razz was filling him up just fine. But he wanted to upset Razz so he’d move around in there some more, as well as just torment him more in general.

Not surprisingly, it worked. Razz started moving again. It felt like he was punching and/or kicking the walls of Stretch’s stomach.

Stretch grinned continuing to eat and pulling out another bottle of beer to add to it. He would’ve bet that Razz no longer thought so highly of himself, being treated as little more food. He’d certainly needed to be brought down more than a few pegs for a while now.

He’d finished one more bottle of beer and three slices of pizza before Razz went still inside him again. He’d given up. He knew it was useless so he was accepting his fate.

Stretch burped loudly, patting his stomach. It was starting to ache with how much he’d eaten, gurgling and groaning in protest. He forced himself to eat one last piece of pizza anyway, just to make sure Razz got the message.

He was opening another bottle of beer when he heard a small pop behind him. Turning his head, he saw that it was Slim, Razz’s older brother. “Hey Slim, s’up?” he said as casually as possible before taking a swig of his beer.

“Have ya seen my brother?” Slim asked.

It took all of Stretch’s self-control to hold back the large grin that threatened to take over his face. Razz was slowing dying _right_ in front of Slim and he had _no_ idea and never would. Wouldn’t it be hilarious if Razz finished getting digested right now when his brother was here, technically capable of saving him?

“Why would I know where he’s at?” Stretch asked, stopping himself from putting a hand over his gurgling stomach. Could Razz hear any of what was going on out here? Judging by the fact that he hadn’t resumed struggling, probably not.

“I don’t know.” Slim shrugged. “The machine has a travel record from the middle of the night last night to here. And I know him and Blueberry are really good friends, so it makes sense for him to be here.”

Unlike Stretch, Slim seemed to be perfectly okay with Razz corrupting Blueberry’s innocence. In fact, Stretch seemed to be the only one who had a problem with it. Blueberry was sweet and pure, he didn’t need to be hanging out with someone mean and self-centered. And now he wouldn’t be anymore.

“But I have a bad feeling,” Slim continued. “He’s never not woken me up before. Even if he has to come back home from whatever he’s doing he always makes sure I’m not gonna spend the whole day in bed.”

Stretch shrugged. “You’re being paranoid. He’s probably off somewhere being his usual asshole self. Ya can call my bro and ask if he’s seen him if ya want, though. He’s doing some weird training thing with Alphys and won’t be back ‘till tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll do that.”

Stretch grinned, patting his overly-full stomach as Slim turned his back to pull out his cellphone and call Blueberry. He was playing a dangerous game. If Slim even began to _suspect_ that Stretch might have had something to do with Razz’s disappearance, he was as good as dead. And that death would undoubtedly be _very_ painful. Slim was terrifying when he was mad and nothing made him angrier than a threat to his baby brother. Even if his baby brother was a piece of shit.

But the danger was worth it. Razz was slowly digesting in Stretch’s stomach while Slim was right there, basically watching. Rescue was so very close but Razz had _no_ idea. And even if he did know there was nothing he could do about it.

Slim sighed, turning back to Stretch after hanging up his phone. “Blue hasn’t seen him either.” He made his way around the couch and slumped down on it next to Stretch. “I might be overreacting but… my instincts tell me something’s wrong. It’s _very_ unlike him to disappear like that.”

“Dude, I’m sure your bro’s fine.” As if in direct counter to his words, Stretch’s stomach gurgled as he felt Razz move around a little more. He was the opposite of fine. “So, sit with me and have some beer and pizza.” The possibility of his stomach finishing Razz off when Slim was _right_ there was too much to say ‘no’ to.

Stretch finished off his current beer before reaching down to grab two more. He handed one to Slim who took it with a small amount of hesitation. Stretch opened his and took a large drink from it, wondering how upset Razz was about the whole thing. Was he filled primarily with rage or despair?

“Yeah, okay.” Slim opened his own beer. “He hasn’t even been gone for that long. I’m sure he’ll turn up soon and be angry at me for sleeping in so long.”


	3. Digested

Razz sat, quivering and whimpering, up to his neck and half floating in the cheap beer and chewed up pizza that was digesting in Stretch’s stomach alongside him. At least Stretch had stopped eating before Razz had been completely buried, for what little mercy that was. And his drinking had slowed some, he wasn’t chugging beer after beer anymore. So, at least it didn’t seem like he’d be completely submerged… yet.

The walls gurgled and groaned loudly, as if upset with the added work Stretch had given them. Maybe Razz could get him to throw up now. He probably hadn’t drunk enough beer to throw up from that but… if Razz could upset his stomach further…

Taking a deep breath, Razz mentally braced himself for this. It was going to be gross and exhausting but at this point he had no other option left other than sit here and wait for death.

Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth together, he threw all his weight against one wall and then threw himself against the opposite wall, starting to rock his whole body back and forth. The movement caused everything to slosh and splash around him. It was _disgusting_ but it also seemed to cause the stomach’s groans and gurgles to sound a tad more upset. This _had_ to work. If it didn’t Razz was going to die in here, digested as if he were nothing more the food and beer he was sitting in.

***

Stretch just barely managed to stifle a loud burp as he felt Razz start to move inside him again. It felt like he was rocking back and forth with purposeful intent, causing the other contents of Stretch’s stomach to slosh back and forth with him. Was he trying to make Stretch throw up?

That thought almost made Stretch lose his cool and burst out laughing. It would take a lot more than that to make him start to even feel sick. He’d been drinking and eating too much for _years_ , his stomach could take anything weak small Razz could do to it. All Razz was doing was making things worse for himself and making Stretch need to burp more.

Hiding a grin, Stretch threw back the entire second half of the beer currently in his hand. He then let out a loud belch, tossing the empty beer bottle to the side before reaching over to grab another one. Razz didn’t stop his rocking for even a second though. Oh well, Stretch had no problems letting him exhaust himself in his useless efforts to get out.

“Dude that’s gross,” Slim said.

“Yeah, but my bro’s not here to scold me so I can be as gross as I want.” Stretch swallowed back another burp. He couldn’t have Slim even suspecting that there might be something ‘wrong’ with his stomach. It was unlikely that he would ever even _think_ that Stretch might have eaten Razz, but anything, no matter how small, pointing to that truth was too much of a risk.

“He’s gonna scold ya for making a mess of his living room though.”

“I’ll clean it up before he gets back. I have ‘till tomorrow morning, that’s plenty of time.” Stretch would clean it up after he’d finished digesting Razz, whenever that would be. He didn’t want to be cleaning stuff when he had a full stomach unless he absolutely had to.

Slim shrugged. “Whatever ya say pal.”

They hung out for a while after that, drinking beer, watching TV, and chatting about inconsequential things. Razz continued to rock back and forth inside Stretch, not giving up even though his efforts were futile. Stretch had to hold back and stifle more burps to the point where it was starting to get annoying. And Slim fidgeted anxiously, every so often pulling his phone out of his pocket, no doubt checking for a message from Razz.

“What makes ya think something bad might’ve happened to your bro anyway?” Stretch asked after Slim had checked his phone for the umpteenth time. He took a large swig of beer to hide his grin.

Slim took a drink from his own beer bottle before answering. “He’s woken up me up every single morning at the exact same time for _years_. It’s part of his daily schedule and he’d _never_ break that. So, if he didn’t come to wake me up that means he _can’t_. Which means he has to be in some kind of situation that prevents him from leaving.”

That was true, Razz was never going to leave Stretch’s stomach. He was spending the last few hours of his life in there, no doubt miserable. Which is exactly what he deserved.

“Or, he might’ve just forgotten.” Stretch hadn’t considered this when he’d kidnapped Razz last night. But it was fine, Slim had no reason to suspect him of having anything to do with it.

“No, he never forgets stuff like that. And even if he wasn’t able to come for whatever reason, he’d have called or texted by now. And ya know, our world’s kinda fucked up so bad things happening to people is common.”

Stretch shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m sure he’s fine. He’s probably just off being an annoying dick somewhere.” He put a discreet hand underneath his hoodie, patting his stomach lightly as he stifled another burp. Razz’s rocking was starting to get weaker, he was exhausting himself. Maybe he was even begging and crying to be let out. Maybe he as hoping his brother would save him somehow. Wouldn’t that be hilarious?

“Yeah, probably.” Slim shrugged. “He’s super strong and can take care of himself even if he is in trouble. So, I’m probably worried for nothing. I just wish I knew where he is and what kind of trouble he’s in so I could know for sure. But it’s probably nothing, I hope so anyway.”

How was Slim going to react when Razz never showed up again? He was going to be _very_ upset. But in the long run he’d be better off. Razz had been a bossy bitch to everyone, including his brother.

So, Stretch wasn’t just doing himself and Blueberry a favor but Slim too. Even if he wouldn’t be all that happy about it at first. He’d get over it after a while when he realized that he was finally free from Razz’s annoying attitude.

***

After a while Razz had to give up. He was _exhausted_ and it had felt like he’d been rocking for ages with no result other than upset sounding groans and gurgles. All the while beer had continued to occasionally fall down on him, meaning Stretch couldn’t have been too distressed by the rocking.

“I hate you,” he whimpered in despair. Tears were leaking from his eyes, washing away the residue of surrounding liquids splashing on his face. “I wanna go home.”

Had Slim noticed he was gone yet? And if so, would he bother to start to searching right away? If so, what were the chances of him finding Razz? Next to nothing, he’d been shrunk and was now trapped inside Stretch’s stomach. No sane person would think to look there, especially first.

What about Blueberry? How long was it going to be before he noticed that Razz was missing? And how was he going to react when it was eventually concluded that he had to be dead?

Neither of them were ever going to know what happened to him unless Stretch told them. Which, there was no way he would. They’d be left to wonder forever what fate might have befallen him. But on the bright side, they would never know how humiliating and degrading the circumstances of his death were. Hopefully, they would think he’d died in battle, heroically and taking his opponent with him.

“I don’t wanna die. Please, I don’t wanna die like this,” Razz begged to the uncaring walls of Stretch’s stomach. They gurgled and groaned, as if taunting him.

***

“Ya wanna fuck?” Stretch asked after he and Slim had finished off the last two beers in the case. They’d been friends with benefits for a while now and had sex at least every other time they got drunk and/or high together. The thought of having sex with Slim while still digesting Razz was almost too good. And what if Razz died while they were fucking?

“Sure, I guess.” Slim shrugged. “I could use the stress relief.”

Stretch grinned as he stood up, putting his hands in his hoodie pocket and patted his overly full stomach through the cloth. He’d drunk enough beer to be tipsy and could feel his stomach gurgling and groaning as if complaining about how full it was. He didn’t care though, it would take a _lot_ more than that to make him even get close to puking. How did Razz feel about his ‘beer bath’? How disgusted was he about that and the pizza Stretch had eaten earlier?

“My room then,” he said. Part of him wished he could find an excuse for them to fuck in Blueberry’s room, since that’s where he’d raped Razz earlier, but couldn’t think of a good one. So, his room would have to do.

Slim followed him upstairs. He would also never know about Stretch fucking his little brother. Or about how Razz had reacted to it, crying while also moaning and screaming like a whore, almost begging for more each time Stretch had come inside him.

Once in his room Stretch splayed his body on his bed, feeling the contents of his stomach slosh around Razz. “You top this time,” he said. He was still tired from fucking Razz earlier. And Slim being on top of him when Razz was digesting inside him would be amazing. Slim would have no idea that he was making his baby brother’s last few hours a little worse.

“Really?” Slim asked. Most of the time they wrestled for dominance.

“Yeah, I’m feeling really tired and lazy today.”

“Sure, I guess,” Slim said with a shrug. “Let’s fuck then. Who know maybe my bro will show up when we’re in the middle of it to yell at me about slacking off.”

“Ugh, I hope not.” Stretch had never made his dislike for Razz a secret. Though no one should suspect him of having anything to do with Razz’s disappearance, most people thought he was a nice guy. Which was true, sometimes.

Being the lazy assholes that they were, they rarely got fully undressed for sex, taking off only the clothing bits that they needed to. This came in handy as Stretch didn’t want to reveal his stomach to Slim in case he poked it and found Razz in there or something, as unlikely as that was.

“Yo, I wanna try something,” Stretch said at the sight of Slim’s summoned cock as an idea occurred to him.

“Yeah, what is it?” Slim asked.

“I wanna try sucking you off. You’ve done it for me a few times but I don’t think I’ve ever done it to you.” Stretch could barely hold back a grin at the thought. If he swallowed Slim’s cum would Razz be able to figure out that his brother was out here? Even if that didn’t happen, the thought of Razz getting covered in brother’s cum while in there was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

“Sure, I got nothing better to do today.”

Stretch grinned, as Slim moved closer, stroking his dick to make if fully erect. It was longer than Stretch’s but not quite as thick.

Stretch dropped to his knees so that his mouth would be on level with Slim’s dick. “Ya still gonna fuck me properly after though.” It wasn’t a question, thinking about Razz’s helplessness inside him had him turned on again. And he hoped that Razz would die when Slim was on top of him. That would be a fitting end for him.

“Of course,” Slim said. “I’m stressing out about stuff, gotta let off some steam.”

Without saying anything else, Stretch took the head of Slim’s cock in his mouth. He forced himself to take all of it in one go, swallowing around its thick length. He recalled how Razz’s body had felt sliding down his throat, how hard he’d struggled to not be swallowed. He moaned at the thought, his magic forming into a pussy in response to the dick in his mouth.

Slim moaned softly too. “Fuck, I need this,” he said in almost a whisper.

Stretch moaned again, moving his head back, letting his tongue drag along the underside. Slim, surprisingly, let him take his time finding a pace good for both of them. He pulled out a cigarette and smoked it with one hand as he rested the other hand on the back of Stretch’s head.

By the time Slim had finished his cigarette, Stretch could tell that he was close. Eager to swallow his release, Stretch starting moving faster.

“Ah Stretch, I’m gonna…” Slim said.

Stretch nodded as best he could, moaning as he continued moving. Seconds later Slim’s release flooded his mouth and against the back of his throat. Stretch made sure to swallow _all_ of it, his pussy growing wetter at the thought of all landing on Razz inside him.

***

The pool of gross beer and pizza was slowly shrinking as Stretch’s stomach absorbed it. It was up to Razz’s midsection now, hopefully it would all be gone soon and Stretch wouldn’t feel the need to eat or drink anything else.

Unable to drift off to sleep with so much of it still there, Razz was forced to just sit in. “Why me?” he whimpered to a particularly loud gurgle. “I don’t want to die like this. Please I just want to go home.” That of course wasn’t going to happen. Unless a miracle occurred, he’d be digested and absorbed as if he were just like the other things Stretch had consumed.

Something warm and wet landed on him, hitting the top of his skull and dribbling down his face and back of his head. Whimpering in disgust, he scooped some off with his thumb to see what it was.

It was magic cum, Stretch was sucking somebody’s dick while Razz was digesting inside him. Through the orange of Stretch’s gross spit, it was burnt orange. Wait wasn’t that… the same exact colour of Slim’s magic?

Was Stretch sucking Slim’s dick while Razz was in here _dying_? Of course, it didn’t _have_ to be Slim, burnt orange could be any number of people’s magic colour. But Razz had known for a while that the two of them fucked each other occasionally.

“Oh my gosh Pappy.” Razz rushed into action, pushing against one of the stomach’s walls as he shouted as loud as he could. He’d lost track of which wall had to be the outer one and could only hope that he’d guessed right.

Slim was out there right now. If Razz could somehow get him to notice that he was trapped in Stretch’s stomach he’d get him out. He’d be saved.

“Please, please, Papyrus save me. I don’t want to die in here, don’t let me die in here.” Razz pounded with both fists on the stomach wall, hoping that he was hitting hard enough to be visible from outside. “Please Pappy _save_ me.” He was crying again, this time in desperation. Rescue was _right_ there if he could just do _something_ about it.

Stretch was moving again, causing the liquids to slosh and roll around Razz some more. The stomach walls gurgled as Stretch settled in a laying down position.

Ignoring the gross liquids lolling around his entire body now, Razz continued to frantically push at the stomach wall above him. “Let me out. Papyrus let me out, you have to save me, please.” The stomach gurgled and groaned in protest. “I don’t want to die in here. Please get me out Pappy, _please._ ”

There was more commotion and movement, causing the other contents of Stretch’s stomach to slosh back and forth across Razz’s body. They were fucking. Slim had to be on top of Stretch, _fucking_ him while Razz was still being digested.

“No, no, no, please,” he begged and whimpered, pushing all the harder against the stomach wall above him. “ _Let me out_ ,” he screamed loud enough to hurt. “ _I don’t want die in here. Pappy please help me_.”

Other than the walls gurgling loudly around him in protest to his struggles, there was no answer. And the movement continued unabated.

***

Stretch moaned in ecstasy as Slim pounded into his pussy. He could feel Razz struggling in his stomach too, harder than ever. He had to know that Slim was out here, his frantic struggles had started seconds after Stretch had swallowed Slim’s cum. Meaning his plan had worked, Razz knew that rescue was technically close by and would soon no doubt realize that it didn’t matter. He was trapped in Stretch’s stomach, unable to get out or make his voice heard. He was going to die in there, maybe even with Slim mere inches away, and there was _nothing_ he could do about it.

“Wow, you’re really into this today,” Slim said with a grin.

Stretch nodded. “Feels good.” Both brothers were moving inside him in two different ways. Razz no doubt had to feel the effects of their fucking with how hard Slim was pounding in him. But did he know that they were fucking? Stretch hoped so.

A short time later, Stretch orgasmed, moaning loudly as he thoughts strayed to how perfect it would be if his stomach finished digesting Razz right now or sometime soon when Slim was still fucking him.

“Wow, that was fast,” Slim said, not pausing in his thrusting.

“Yeah, I’m really into it today. Feels good.”

Slim grinned in satisfaction. He was totally and completely unware of his baby brother slowly dying beneath him, struggling and probably begging to be let out of Stretch’s stomach. Stretch couldn’t help but grin and moan in pleasure at the thought.

Soon, Slim was orgasming too with a flood of warmth inside the walls of Stretch’s magic. “Again?” He was panting slightly, still rock hard inside Stretch.

“Yes again.” Stretch could still feel Razz moving and struggling inside him, though he seemed to be weakening. Maybe he was getting close to dying.

***

Eventually the movement stopped and all was still in Stretch’s stomach other than Razz’s weak pawing at that the wall above him. “Please, Pappy, please don’t leave me to die in here, please,” he begged in an exhausted whisper. Slim couldn’t hear him. He had no idea. “I don’t wanna die.”

Most of everything else was gone now, absorbed by Stretch’s stomach. Razz was going to join it soon if something didn’t happen.

How could Slim be _right_ there and not be able to save him? He was supposed to be good at reading people, how come he couldn’t see that Stretch was a murderer and a rapist?

“Please, please, no,” Razz begged as the walls gurgled ever uncaring around him as they continued to digest him. “Please, I don’t want to die like this.” Why did he even bother begging?

***

Stretch grinned, patting his stomach as he lay next to Slim. They’d fucked and Slim had come inside him four times before he’d got too tired. He was now fast asleep, his body laid against Stretch’s so that the slight swell of Stretch’s Razz-filled stomach was pressed into the hollow cavity beneath his ribcage.

Stretch had very intentionally positioned them both like that once Slim was fast asleep. He was tired himself but was determined to be awake when Razz dusted inside him. He wanted to know what it would feel like.

Checking the clock revealed that Razz had been in there for almost eight hours now. He had to die soon.

***

Razz jolted awake from a dream about Stretch raping him again accompanied by the sounds of his gurgling stomach. It left him trembling and terrified. His surroundings offered no comfort though.

Whimpering and crying in despair, he curled up. He was too exhausted to do anything else. He was too exhausted to even sob properly.

He drifted in and out of consciousness. His nightmares were only marginally worse than his current situation. At least Stretch couldn’t rape him while he was in here.

Each time his eyes fluttered open he was greeted by the sight of that horrible orange that he had grown to despise with every fiber of his being. And the same gurgling groans of Stretch’s stomach were all that he heard. He _hated_ those sounds and would give almost anything to make them stop.

After what felt like an eternity in hell, he woke to a burning ache in his exhausted soul. He summoned it to float in front of him, in the very small amount of space in here that his own body wasn’t occupying. He whimpered at the sight of it.

Its normal purple glow was next to nonexistent, too much of his magic had be sucked out by Stretch’s stomach. But that wasn’t the main reason he’d whimpered. There was a small crack starting to run down the center, beginning at the pointed end. He was dying.

He’d known it was coming from the instant Stretch had swallowed him. And here it was. He was going to be digested and his dust absorbed. Was there a worse way to die than getting digested like this?

“I don’t want to die,” he begged. “ _Please_ not like this.” Tears filled his eyes blurring his vision. But he didn’t need to see to feel the crack get a tiny bit bigger.

Cupping his soul close to his body with one hand, he pushed at one of the stomach walls with the other. “Please let me out. I don’t want to die like this, _please_.” The stomach walls only gurgled around him some more as if they were mocking him in his final moments.

This time when the crack spread another centimeter down his soul he heard it too. It sounded like glass cracking.

“I don’t want to die. _Please_ somebody save me,” he called out. “Please, Pappy save me, _please_.” No one could hear him of course, not even Stretch. “ _Please_.”

His soul cracked again. Whimpering he looked down it. The crack extended halfway down his soul. Even as he watched it, it spread further down.

“I don’t want to die,” he screamed as loud as his weak voice could go. “It’s not fair. I _can’t_ die like this, _please_.” He kicked at the walls, his shoulders shaking with useless sobs. “Please, I don’t want to die.” Whispering it had the same exact effect as shouting it: _nothing_.

“I’m not ready to die. I’m still young, I… I… _please_.” Begging of course did nothing as the stomach walls gurgled and groaned around him. “I don’t want to die.”

The crack in his soul spread further. It was now mere centimeters away from the bottom. The two halves of his soul quivered as it prepared to shatter.

It hurt. He’d technically had had worse pains before, a ton of times. But this pain seemed worse than any other, it was almost unbearable. Maybe it was because it was in his soul, or maybe it was because he was dying, maybe both of those things were true.

“I don’t want to die.” He held his quivering soul close to his body as if that could somehow keep it from shattering. “Please don’t kill me, please don’t… digest me. I’m not food. _Please_ I…” Stretch’s stomach gurgled around him one last time as his soul split and shattered.

***

Stretch burped as the weight in his stomach vanished. He grinned at the extra flood of magic he got from absorbing Razz’s dust. He’d been steadily gaining magic from Razz all day, but this sudden rush of it from absorbing Razz’s dust was almost euphoric.

And making it even better was the fact that Slim was still fast asleep next to him. He’d lain there, sleeping, as his baby brother died and he would never know. It would be Stretch’s secret forever.

Now, other than the magic Stretch had gained from consuming Razz, there was nothing of Razz left, not even dust. And once Stretch burned though that, there’d be absolutely nothing at all.

No one would ever know what had become him. Unless Stretch ever decided to tell someone, which he’d only do if he was about to kill them, probably the same way. It had been a lot of fun after all. If he could ever find an opportunity he might do something like that again.


End file.
